


Of Rainy Love

by jorelmydecker



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorelmydecker/pseuds/jorelmydecker
Summary: Just a soft Sunday rainy day.





	Of Rainy Love

My fingers traced over the back of his neck as we kissed, his hands hot as they dipped into the curves of my waist. A whimper elicited my lips as his warm hands pushed up under my sweater, soon slipping into the hem of my pants. I pulled away with a sigh, one of my hands grabbing gently at the black hair, fisting it.  
He pulled me up, pulling my sweater up as a loud crack of thunder boomed throughout the neighborhood. The noise caused me to tense up, but I relaxed as soon as he hushed me.

“Jesus, Danny.. you're so beautiful.. shit..”

His voice was low and soothing, and it calmed me down immediately. I exhaled as he caressed over the half-hardened length of my dick, to which made him hum. I look down at him with glossy brown eyes as he kissed down my naked stomach. I would be lying if I said my face wasn't as red as a goddamn tomato. He was so amazing. He looked so good going down on me. I was reeled back into reality as another strike of thunder came, with a flash of lightning right before it. He pulled my jeans off, stripping them from my legs. That was when he sat up, pulling me into his lap with ease. I didn't struggle, which made it so much easier. So much easier for me to rut against him. So much easier for him to press his hands into my hips. So much easier for him to love me.

“Jorel,”

I choked out; he answered with a hum. I leaned into his neck, breathing against it.

“Fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“What did I just say?”

“Don't get cocky.”

A crack of thunder.

“Fucking fuck me.”

“Okay.”

He tugged at the hem of my undergarments, and I pulled them off as his hands asked. The only noises between us was the shuffling of our clothes. Once I stripped him fully, I ground back against his exposed cock with a grunt, he answered with a groan. I couldn't help but push myself down, enough to where the tip was in, and he stopped me.

“No prep?”

“No.”

“You'll hurt.”

“I don't care.”

He shrugged, allowing me to push myself down on my own. I bit my lip, sighing once I felt him all the way inside of me. He brought his hands up and caressed my body like I was some kind of god. I wasn't surprised, everytime we made love he seemed to worship my body. His hands caressed against my chest, down to my waist, down to my thighs. We could've just stayed like that and it would be bliss on its own.

“You're so fucking gorgeous, Danny. I love you so much,” He murmured, squeezing my ass with both of his hands. My blonde hair fell in front of my face as I tilted forward slightly, beginning to move my hips against his. It hurt quite a bit, but it soon got better the more I moved. He gripped my waist, helping me move more smoothly.  
I couldn't hold back from moaning, feeling him brush against my prostate made me bite my lip. He appeared to take notice, so he thrusted up with my own movements, nailing my prostate with almost each of his movements. Moans and sighs, along with whines and whimpers made it through the night of rain and thunder. Eventually, we both came, and nothing ever felt more amazing. It was a good thing to do to pass the time on a rainy day while the lights were out, and right after, we lay there, spooning for what seemed like hours. I didn't mind. His stomach fit my back like a missing puzzle piece.

He kissed my neck once, and kissed my temple twice.

“You're so perfect.”

I smiled, pushing back into his warm body. He was like a heater. My personal heater.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” I whispered, and he left a happy sigh on my neck.

For once, I seemed to know where my place was as the last crack of thunder hit the sky for the night.

With this one man.

For the rest of my life.

I'm happy.

Again.

Thank you, Jorel Decker.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for awhile. Never decided to write about it. I'm lazy. I'm also tired. I finished writing this at 3:00 in the morning. Sorry if it's all over the place.


End file.
